The Letter
by MzCrazyfan1
Summary: While helping Jack move in with Rudy, Kim finds something she'd always wondered about.


The letter

"Hey guys we've got to hurry up" I shouted behind me to Jerry and Milton.

"I can't believe Jack asked us to

move his stuff to Rudy's for him" Whined Milton, Jerry laughed

"Really? I can't believe we said yes."

I still had a hard time believing that Rudy lived in the dojo. I mean it was everyone's home but he actually lived there and now, Jack did too. I snapped back into reality when I saw something fall out of the box i was carrying, an envelope with my name on it. I instantly knew that it was that letter Jack was going to give me when he thought he was moving.

"Hey what's that?" Asked Milton struggling to turn around since the box he was carrying was bigger than him.

I stuffed the letter into my pocket.

"Uh nothing! You guys go to the dojo I'll grab the rest of the boxes and meet you there."

Once they were gone I dropped my box and quickly tore open the letter.

Dear Kim,

Wow I can't believe I'm actually leaving you guys. I'm really going to miss everyone, especially you. I want you to know that you were the best thing that happened to me while I was here. Kim you made me smile, laugh, even love. I do love you, and I'm kind of glad I never got to say it to your face. Can you picture it? Me all sweaty and nervous, I know you never saw me like that but I hid it well. Everything about you drove me crazy, your smile, your hair, your attitude, even the way you never admitted you liked me. It's ok Kim, don't regret anything, I know you liked me. Its funny I remember the first time we competed against each other, when you were a black dragon. I can hear you denying it, I knew from that moment that I was in trouble. You were the first person I met here, from the moment I saw you I knew that we'd be together no matter how long it took. I remember how your smile caught me off guard, and how nervous I was when you spoke I believe you said I had a new kid smell, ya I thought you were too good to be true, and I still do. Kim we've been through a lot together and the closer we were the happier I was. Thank you for making this place my home, I'll never forget you, I hope you wont forget me.

- Jack

I could feel a shiver go through my body. Part of me always knew he liked me but I'd tell myself that he'd never settle for me. Girls hung off of him! I thought I was doomed to be part of the guys. I knew that I wanted to see him, I had to see him! And I knew exactly where he was.

"Where's jack?" I asked as soon as I ran through the doors of The dojo. Jerry pointed to Rudy's office. I ran in, Rudy wasn't there but Jack was. My jack, the boy who loved me.

"Hey Kim did you bring my-" I kissed him. I kissed him with everything I had hoping to show him that I loved him just as much, maybe even more. He kissed me back almost instantly. I felt tingling all over my body as I leaned into him. Finally we broke apart, both smiling like idiots.

"What was that for?" He asked chuckling.

I showed him the letter in my hand, we both looked down at it. Jacks face dropped slightly but there was still a faint smile. He looked right into my eyes and I could feel my face burning up.

"You read it?"

I nodded.

"And?"

I pulled him into another kiss this one only lasted a second or two until I pulled away, and whispered.

"I love you too"

As soon as the words left my lips something in his eyes changed, he pulled me in crashing his lips into mine, this kiss was different then the others, it was rough and filled with longing. He pulled me against his chest and my hands made their way into his hair. I was in Heaven. Behind us I heard the guys cheering.

"Woo ya jack!" Yelled Rudy.

"Well its about time!" Milton laughed

"God do they ever breathe?" Sighed Jerry. Jack and I pulled away and laughed. But we stayed close, his arms around my waist, my arms around his neck, and we listened to our friends tease and praise our new relationship.

A few weeks later Jack and I were sitting in our booth at Falafel Phil's when he finally asked me.

"So do I ever get to read your letter?" I'd been waiting for him to ask this, truth was I was carrying it around in my purse waiting for the perfect moment to give it to him. This wasn't the moment.

"Maybe, one day." He leaned over the table and kissed me. I knew that our lives were just getting started.

**Shout out to jessc8281, sorry you weren't an OC I just didn't think that it would fit.**


End file.
